El último polvo
by 3leches
Summary: Si te preguntan ¿Cuál es tu última petición antes de morir? ¿Qué contestarías? ShunsuixUkitake Gracias Hikari-chan


Nota del autor: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero si me los encontrara los rapto XD. Dedico esta historia a mis hermanas Hikari-chan e Ychinan. Espere que les guste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El último polvo

Llevaba días observándolo y lo había notado muy extraño. El Capitán Shunsui estaba preocupado. Ukitake ya no era el mismo. Se pasaba el día durmiendo, no iba a las reuniones ni a las actividades y no hablaba mucho. Todos los días lo vigilaba, desde que salía el sol hasta que caía la noche con la esperanza de poder hablarle. Después de intentos frustrados por ayudar a su amigo y compañero, Shunsui se iba a relajar con un poco de sake.

Una hermosa y fresca noche vio a Ukitake salir de su habitación, "Hace tiempo que no te veo", comentó Shunsui casualmente. "Voy a dar un paseo, necesito aire fresco", contestó Ukitake de una forma que el pelinegro no pudo descifrar. "Pues te acompaño", replicó Shunsui.

Caminaron a paso lento por el sendero de los jardines. Pasaron la colección de bonsái de Yamamoto y bordearon la fuente hacia la profundidad del jardín. No cruzaron palabra alguna. Continuaron por una fila de bancos hasta llegar al abrigo de un enorme y hermoso sauce. El cielo estaba bañado de estrellas y la luna le daba un rayo de luz solo para ellos. "No me vas a decir qué sucede", preguntó Shunsui al detenerse. "Lo siento, es que no me he sentido bien últimamente", contestó Ukitake cabizbajo. "De eso ya me había fijado", comentó Shunsui.

Kyoraku Shunsui se quedó estupefacto al ver que su compañero tenía los ojos llorosos y parecía que se iba a desmayar. Con mucho cuidado lo ayudó a sentarse en una de las raíces del árbol que parecía un banco. "¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, preguntó el peli-negro consternado. "Es que…es que… me quedan pocos días de vida.", replicó el delicado capitán llorando.

No sabía que decir. Por primera vez en su vida el Capitán Shunsui no tenía ni puta idea de lo que se dice en una situación como esa. Se le ocurrió abrazarlo para confortarlo. Ukitake recostó la cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su amigo y aspiró su delicioso aroma masculino. Por otra parte Shunsui seguía buscando palabras y solo logró un…"Entonces ¿cuál es tu última petición? Si se puede saber."

Ukitake se sorprendió ante la pregunta. No sabía que era tan importante para el capitán de la bata rosa. Se quedó pensativo un momento. Parecía que estaba en un viaje astral mientras meditaba profundamente. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Shunsui a los ojos. Tenía el rostro sonrojado, pero se armó de valor y le confesó, "He oído que no hay mejor forma de morir que haciendo el amor", dijo tímidamente.

No había forma de expresar la sorpresa que reflejaba el rostro de Shunsui. ¿Habrá escuchado bien? Bueno si su amigo del alma Juushiro Ukitake quería pasar así sus últimos momentos, quién era él para negarse. De todas formas lo encontraba atractivo y haría lo que sea por verlo feliz. "De acuerdo", fue lo último que pronunció Shunsui.

El capitán de cabello blanco lo miró con dudas. ¡Qué fácil se le hizo! Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó de las manos y fue acercando su rostro al de Shunsui. Lentamente, con inseguridad hasta posar sus labios contra los del otro. El suave y delicado toque de los labios de Ukitake embargaron al pelinegro. Ukitake decidió hacer más presión y para su sorpresa su acompañante entre abrió la boca deslizando su lengua por los labios del primero. Sus lenguas comenzaron una danza desconocida para ambos. Luchaban por posesión y superioridad desencadenando así un deseo animal, salvaje, casi prohibido.

Con sumo cuidado Ukitake comenzó a desvestir a Shunsui hábilmente. Se maravilló al ver su torso desnudo, sólido, con una leve capa de vellos que lo hacían tan masculino. Descendió sus manos por toda su expansión, saboreando los pequeños temblores y gemidos que le arrancaba al pelinegro.

Por otra parte, Shunsui estaba sorprendido ante el comportamiento de su amigo, pero que importa si se sentía tan bien. Comenzó a desvestirlo con dedos torpes descendiendo por su cuello y a su vez dejando un ardiente camino de besos. Nunca se había fijado, pero Ukitake era hermoso. La luz de la luna lo hacía ver como una escultura de Miguelángel; hasta su erección era hermosa.

En algún otro momento Ukitake se habría muerto de la vergüenza al sentir esos ojos que lo miraban con admiración y deseo a la vez. Tomó la cara de Shunsui entre sus manos y lo besó profundamente. Comenzó a explorar su cara dándole besos tiernos, mordisqueándole la oreja y bajando por su cuello. La barba del pelinegro le hacía cosquillas y lo encendía más. Siguió su camino besando y lamiendo por todas partes hasta llegar a la cintura. Aquí se detuvo y miró a Shunsui, quien tenía una expresión de sigue o te mato, y le arrancó el pantalón.

Sin encomendarse a nadie tomó su hombría y le besó la punta enviando pulsaciones eléctricas a Shunsui. Empezó a introducírselo poco a poco a sabiendas de que estaba volviendo loco a su compañero. Comenzó a chupar desenfrenadamente envolviendo a ambos en un placer desconocido. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues, Shunsui se vino de inmediato como un adolescente. Ukitake se relamía mientras el otro tomaba aire y calmaba su respiración.

Ahora el que no se podía contener era Shunsui. Tiró al suelo al peliblanco besándolo salvajemente. Ukitake se estremecía al sentir el roce de ambas erecciones. Los gemidos recorrían todo el jardín. Shunsui comenzó a besar el pecho del otro, mordiendo y torturando sus tetillas. Mientras Ukitake se llevó dos dedos a la boca para lubricarlos y sin pena alguna los llevó a su entrada para prepararse. Shunsui nunca había estado con un hombre, pero ese acto le pareció pecaminoso, excitante, totalmente decadente. El capitán "enfermo" abrió más las piernas para facilitarle acceso al otro.

Shunsui lo penetró de a poco en lo que ambos se ajustaban. La sensación era tan fuerte e intensa que apenas se podía contener. Comenzó a moverse a buen ritmo tocando el punto sensible de Ukitake. Este ya no gemía sino que gritaba de placer. Gracias a Dios estaban solos y lejos, pensó Shunsui. Ukitake comenzó a masturbarse para incrementar su placer. Esa fue la gota que llenó el vaso. Las ondas de placer lo envolvieron llevándolo al orgasmo. Los espasmos de su interior volvieron loco a Shunsui provocándole el segundo orgasmo de la noche. Se vació por completo dentro de Ukitake.

Se separaron quedando acostados en el suelo mirando las estrellas. Definitivamente habían tenido un encuentro de esos que llegan pocos en la vida.

"¿Satisfecho?", preguntó Shunsui sentándose.

"Sí, creo que con esto me da para par de años más.", dijo Ukitake.

"¡Qué!", exclamó sorprendido.

"Solo quería hacerlo contigo, aunque, me podría morir si no lo repetimos.", dijo pícaramente.

Kyoraku Shunsui no se dejó de rogar. Aunque todo haya sido una mentira fue la mejor de su vida.


End file.
